It's Me, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Four random scenes of Skye visiting Ward while he was being held in that Interrogation Room. Scenes we 'll never get to see of course.


**Hey**,... I'm squeeing next to **MusicAngel98** about Ward shielding Skye in the promo for the next epi. That's what shield is all about! That's what it stands for! Ward protecting Skye! YEayyyyyyy!

Ok, sorry about that.

I can't get over the scene of Ward and Skye in the Interrogation Room. So, here's where my imagination takes me. The fourth scene is based on the promo pics of epi 18.

Thank you **moonserenity089, Hofherrp, Salkri Kachemench, TexannaRose, Ealasaid Una, DrawnToDarkness, AliceMcNerney, ShadowJaySmith, Prawn Crackers, Belle97, plainmnmemy, Serene River, gymkidz2000, Guests and Everyone.**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agent Ward...er I mean Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Ward, included of course. Sigh.

**Summary** : Four random scenes of Skye and Ward in the Interrogation Room.

xox

**Scene One :**

"Knock knock."

"Rookie," Ward groaned when Skye came into the room that he was held in.

"Come one Robot. Get in the game. What have you got to lose? You are stuck in here with nothing to do."

"Fine." Ward rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Skye grinned widely. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"Just me."

"Just me who?"

'No. Seriously, it's just me. I'm here to bust you out because that witchy Hand has ordered her little army to wipe Team Coulson out!" Skye brought her hand from behind her back and tossed an ICER to her SO. "Let's go kick some ass, Turbo! We are landing in 3."

"We are landing in 3 and you still have time for Knock Knock jokes?!"

"You taught me patience, Oh Great One, Sir."

"Very funny Rookie! Let's go!"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

Skye raised the ICER in her hand and pointed to two points on it.

"Is the magazine release this little switch or this one?"

xox

**Scene Two :**

"Room Service."

"They are going to take your badge away if you keep coming in here."

"If they do, I get to show that bossy Hand my finger again, like I did when I was just a consultant."

Skye winked as she set the tray on the table.

"I don't want you to get into trouble Skye. I won't be there to cover your back."

"Well, my dear fellow Agent, you should have thought of that before you lost it." Skye drawled as she handed Ward his plate after stealing a piece of mini carrot off it. "If you hadn't put a hole in that Clairvoyant dude, you wouldn't be in here. Now eat."

"I already told you why I did that."

"I know." Skye replied as she picked at her fruit salad. "I'm just confused."

"Confused of why I did it?"

"No."

"What are you confused about?"

"If I should turn you over my knee and spank you for being an idiot. Or kiss you senseless for putting me first in your life."

Ward choked on his sandwich.

xox

**Scene Three :**

"Hey Roomie!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Skye tossed Ward her pillow and unfolded the sleeping bag that she was carrying. She laid it down on the floor next to Ward's bunk before plucking back her pillow from his hand and placed it down on her newly made bed. She then sat down to unlace her sneakers.

"Well, since you have designated yourself as my protector, I see no reason why I should look for another, just because you are locked in here. Think about it. What safer place there is for me than here, in this secured cell, with two armed guards by the door and you watching over me while I sleep?"

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is a problem, Skye."

Skye looked around before settling her eyes on him. She frowned and nodded. "Know what? You are right."

"Good. Now, why don't you leave before - "

"I know you are going to say that. So I came prepared." Skye winked, fished into her pocket and produced a small plastic bag.

"What is that?" Ward asked as his Rookie tore the little bag and shook the contents into her palm.

"Ear plugs. I've heard you snore."

"I do not snore!"

"That's because you've never heard yourself rock out while you're sleeping," Skye crunched her nose at him, inserted the ear plugs into her ears, blew him a kiss and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Night, night, Roomie."

xox

**Scene Four :**

"Ward!"

"Skye? What's wrong?"

Skye slammed the door of the Interrogation Room and barreled towards her SO. Ward who was awaken by her opening the door, agilely sprang off his bunk. She surprised him with a tackle hug and squeezed him hard. Her face that was buried in his chest was softly calling his name. Her body trembled and he quickly wrapped an arm around her as his other hand cupped the back of her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ward asked in panic as he tried to pry her face off his chest when she continued to sob. "Skye? What is it? Are we under attack? Where's the team?"

She shook her head and squeezed him tighter.

"Skye, you have to tell me what's wrong?" His voice took on a harder edge when the viselike grip her fingers had on the back of his shirt became tighter.

"They changed you. They made you forget me. Just like they did to Mike. You were going to kill me and I can't stop you. You don't know me. They did that to you. They - " Skye whispered brokenly against the side of his neck. "Don't let them take you away. Please Ward. Don't let them take you."

Ward realized that his Rookie must have been dreaming. He bent and hooked his arm behind her knees. Gently, he carried her bridal style and sat on his bunk with her in his lap.

"It's ok. It's ok," Ward cooed softly in her ear as he gently rocked her in his arms. "It's ok Rookie. You were just dreaming. I'm here. I'm still here with you."

"But it was so real," Skye snuggled into him deeper. "They took you away. You were kicked out from S.H.I.E.L.D. You were hunted. They shot you. Then Garrett found and took you to some place. There was a lady in a flower dress. And there was Quinn. You were all in the same room. Talking. You've changed. Then I got in there looking for you. And you, you," Skye began sobbing again. "You were going to kill me. I called for you but you don't recognise me. You pulled the trigger even as I was calling out for you. You didn't know me Ward. You didn't - Don't leave me Ward. Don't leave me!"

"Shhh, shhhh, I'm right here Baby, I'm right here," Ward held her closer as he placed soft kisses on her hair. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll never hurt you Skye. I can never hurt my Rookie."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here."

"I'm not scared for me. It's you that I'm scared for."

"Skye - "

"Just think Ward," Skye moved away from his chest and grabbed the front shirt. "You are strong but you couldn't fend off Forces that's beyond human control. Think of the Berserker staff. The spell by that witch Lorelei. The fact that you've killed the Clairvoyant. You claimed that it's because you lost your self control.

"But what if you were manipulated, somehow, by Forces that we don't know off? Garrett told me that you are a changed man. You have a cause to fight for now. You are fighting for someone." Skye cupped his jaw and asked with nervousness, "Is that someone me?"

Ward's eyes soften and Skye could see the love that he has in them. "Yes. But I have been trying to fight it."

"Because you are afraid they will use you to get to me," Skye said softly in understanding.

"I would die protecting you Skye. But I'll kill myself if anyone or anything makes me want to harm you."

"Is that why you said somethings are meant to be? Is that why you are afraid to show any feelings for me? You went so far as to not even give me a hug when I was made Agent."

"I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you and I'm the cause of it." Ward sudden felt Skye stiffened. "Skye? Baby? What is it?"

"What if the reason they want to kill me is because I'm able to cause destruction to mankind, both to the good and the bad. That was what the Clairvoyant said. I will die after giving them what they want.

"The bad will use and kill me after I've destroyed the good. And the good will kill me after I've obliterated the bad."

"You are wrong Rookie! The good will never kill you. I will never let anyone touch you, let alone kill you. Be damn even if they are the fucking good!"

"They have every reason to not let me live."

"But why?"

"Because there is something you do not know, Ward."

"What?" Ward asked with a chilling feeling creeping up his spine. "What is it that I don't know."

"Death follows me."

_**THE END**_

So how many days before we all get to see the Ward shielding Skye scene? I wanna go practise my Happy Dance. Oh! And how do you like the above scenes?


End file.
